


[Podfic] 2 Bits - Part of the Tumblr Shorts collection by Ewebie

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Because intimacy isn't just sex, M/M, Men shaving each other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ShSpesh short, Soundcloud, Tension without release..., This is all windup..., Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Part 11 of the Tumblr Shorts collection written by Ewebie.</p>
<p>Author summary:</p>
<p>It was the quiet moments. The peace behind closed doors and drawn curtains. At the end of a case. At the end of a long day. At the end of their ropes, but away from society’s prying eyes. That was the foundation upon which the rumors were spread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 2 Bits - Part of the Tumblr Shorts collection by Ewebie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [2 Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122694) by [Ewebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/pseuds/Ewebie). 



  
  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j200rntdfn89cya/2_bits.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oqv4civedvyrb6e/2_bits.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/2-bits)



Reader's Notes:

So, there I was, yesterday, taking a break from other things and reading Tumblr when I stumbled across a post where totallysilvergirl was asking Ewebie something about whether anyone had podfic'd their works, and if not, which ones would they be interested in having podfic'd. Reading over the list, one of them struck my eye, described as dreamy. Well, dreamy is my cup'o'tea, and suits my reading style pretty well, I think. So I read it and it was lovely (and short), so I offered to do it. The response to the idea was gratifyingly enthusiastic, so here we are! It's fun for me to occasionally toss in a short work to balance the enormous podfics that I typically work on. Almost instant gratification. ;) I'm a bear of simple needs.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Length: 9:40

Size: 5:52 MB

Much gratitude to Ewebie for writing this sweet, gentle piece, and giving me permission to record it, and also thanks to sw70, who beta'd this during her lunch break so I could get this out today.

Small instrumental bits are from Chopin Waltz No 10 in B minor, Op. 69, No. 2.


End file.
